1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with anti-theft capability.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a common countermeasure for protecting a display device from theft has been to link a base for supporting the display device and a display device body together or link a wall or floor near the location of the display device and the display device body together by a chain, wire or the like. However, such an anti-theft measure limits the location of the display device and also requires a fixture for fixing the chain or wire in addition to the chain or wire, to result in the lack of convenience. As alternatives to the above-mentioned countermeasures, there have been proposed a tag-type anti-theft device for attachment to a display device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-253395 (1990) (Pages 3–5, FIG. 1), and an anti-theft mechanism incorporated in a display device body to be protected from theft as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-249546 (1996) (Pages 2–3, FIG. 1).
However, the tag-type anti-theft device for attachment to the display device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-253395 is intended to prevent a customer from bringing a commodity out of the store without permission. This requires the size reduction of the tag-type anti-theft device so as not to obstruct the commodity. Such a requirement makes it difficult to incorporate a maintenance capability into the tag-type anti-theft device.